A Brilliant and Beautiful Mystery
by LaurAmourFromOz
Summary: The USS Enterprise is pulled through a mysterious wormhole to earth in the early twenty first century where they meet a couple of Starfleet officers from the twenty seventh century, Captain Jayne Moore and Commander Grace Ryan...
1. The DaVinci Anomaly

Title: A Brilliant and Beautiful Mystery, Chapter 1

Author: LaurAmour

Universe: STXI  
><span>Characters:<span> Kirk/Spock, Chekhov/Sulu, Scotty/Uhura, Bones/_Pike_, Jayne/Grace

Rating: T  
><span>Summary:<span> The USS Enterprise is pulled through a mysterious wormhole to earth in the early twenty first century where they meet a couple of Starfleet officers from the twenty seventh century, Captain Jayne Moore and Commander Grace Ryan who protect the twenty first century from intergalactic hostile forces, the ever meddlesome Q and stray starships and have some adventures with the crews of Kirk's Enterprise, Picard's Enterprise and USS Voyager along the way. First in my new series which will span VOY, Reboot, TNG and possibly (if I'm really, really inspired I may do a crossover of all three)

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek, or the perception filter which is a piece of Doctor Who tech. I do own Jayne Moore and Grace Ryan

Notes: please tell me (via review or PM) if this makes no sense and tell me why and I will fix it. Also I have at least another three chapter's semi written so I will post them once a week or so.

For: REH

**A Brilliant And Beautiful Mystery**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for one James T Kirk, not long in the since that it had been bad; on the contrary it had in fact been immensely enjoyable. It had been a long time since any of them had spent some quality time with a nutty Australian. No matter how enjoyable their day had been, Jim Kirk was feeling as if he had been up for a week and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to his nice, warm Vulcan. In the absence of said Vulcan due to some problem that needed his personal attention for the next hour and twenty three minutes and having no desire to go to bed without him. Jim replayed the events of the last fourteen hours in his mind<p>

* * *

><p>The day had begun like every other day in the two years since he had been given his silver lady (the aforementioned Vulcan could have, in all probability stated exactly how many hours had passed). They would begin alpha shift, he and Spock would walk onto the bridge, in deep conversation exactly twelve minutes early and they would take their stations. Anywhere from three to nine minutes later Uhura would follow suit, who would be followed at some point by Chekhov and Sulu, who would usually be talking. Kirk would then, depending on his mood and the nature of their most recent orders either give Chekhov a heading or point at a random star and tell the navigator to go 'that way' (that morning it had been the latter). They would then travel for anything between ten minutes and three hours, when they would seem to go on some crazy adventure (which seemed to happen more often than not) or they would just travel through the stars for the rest of the day and into the next. That morning after fifty seven minutes they had been drawn into a wormhole, unable to escape the gravitational pull, they had emerged just behind Titan, drawing a faint sense of déjàvu for all present.<p>

Almost immediately after emerging from behind Titan, they had been hailed, by a young, Australian woman who spoke with a voice that was authoritative and yet, laid-back, as though she knew that she had authority over him but didn't really care one way or the other. Upon introducing herself as: 'Captain Jayne Moore, Starfleet temporal division twenty-one, Academy class of 2658' Jim could tell that, today was going to be a long day, and upon looking at the rest of his crew, he could tell they were thinking the same thing.

She had then proceeded to explain that she and her partner (who they would meet later) essentially supervise the human race and watching over any starships that happened to find themselves in their region of time and space. From the sound of things their job was quite straightforward; all they had to do was scan for any temporal activity every hour and scan their airspace for unusual activity every ten hours, both of these processes were largely automated. To Jim this had sounded rather boring. She had then instructed them to move into a high orbit, geosynchronous of her position and asked him and Spock to beam down to just inside a modestly furnished building. Where Jayne had introduced them to her partner, Commander Grace Ryan who also spoke with an Australian accent, she was shorter and lighter than Jayne, who was of average height and solid enough to take down a Klingon.

The four of them walked through a door and into, what appeared to be a variant of an astrometric lab, although far more advanced than anything he had ever seen. This thought trickling through their bond earned him a sceptical eyebrow and a silent '_that does stand to reason T'hy'la'_ from Spock, who in turn received a sideways glance and playful eye-roll, Jayne and Grace had simply looked at each other. Jayne appearing as though she had won a bet, and Grace looking slightly bemused at her partners antics. Judging by the slight mirth that trickled through their bond this had not gone unnoticed by Spock. Grace broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over them with her soft, kind and beautiful voice.

"According to our scans the wormhole that you travelled through will reopen every ten and a half days until you have travelled back through. It is what we call a Da Vinci anomaly. One end is fixed in this time stream where it opens at regular intervals, the other end seems to jump around, when a ship is drawn in, it reopens in exactly the same point until the ship has travelled back through. And before you ask we have no idea how it works, that's why it is called the Da Vinci anomaly, even in my day we have absolutely no idea how his mind worked. It is a brilliant and beautiful mystery."

They had spent the rest of the day being shown around the town. It was relatively small. The ocean which was clear and blue seemed to go on forever the town had a supermarket, a newsagent, a pharmacy, a hospital, a doctors surgery, an old, but still used school, a craft shop, a real estate agent, a material and craft supply place, a surf shop, two pubs, a cafe, a fish and chip shop, a bakery, two rural supply places and two service stations. Adjoining with the school was a sports complex.

They were now sitting on the pristine white sand of the beach that framed the district on three sides

"it's a beautiful town." Jim mused, more to himself than annyone.

"It stays like this. Through all the centuries, through the eugenics wars, the world wars, it never gets touched, half the town is owned by the same families when I was growing up as it is now." Seeming to realise that she had been speaking her thoughts aloud, she cut herself off. "You and your crew are welcome to shoreleave, we can provide you with civilian clothing and a low level perception filter for each of your crew, you are however limited to this district for security reasons, there are also a few other rules, but I will brief the entire crew of those at the same time."

* * *

><p>And so at 0800 the next morning they were all to be briefed on the rules of their shoreleave over the comm. system, the next nine and a half days were shaping up to be very interesting.<p> 


	2. Shorelave

Title: A Brilliant and Beautiful Mystery, Chapter 2

Author: LaurAmour  
><span>Notes:<span> special guest appearance by, my family, some of the locals from around here and my OCs from 'Rare As A Pink Diamond' and 'Of Redbrick Buildings And Secret Friends' Anne and Lidja if you haven't read them all you really need to know is Anne: Australian, Ensign, engineer (good one). Lidja: Russian, moved to Australia as a kid, Ensign. They are together and are quite friendly with Chekhov and the rest of the senior staff. (There are also references to Sherlock/ Sherlock Holmes, Next Gen and Doctor Who)

P.S.I have had no free time lately (and by 'lately' I mean since I posted the first chapter of this, so sorry, if you were waiting. My Boss (who is also my father) had me working every day since I handed up my last assignment. He seems to think that because I have no social life, that I have nothing to do with my time now that I've finished school and will ask me at 8 the night before I have to work "Laura, can you work tomorrow, we could use an extra person( or, we need a Webster monkey, or I need to do such and such a thing out in the storeroom, can you help in the shop or such and such is sick can you fill in or some other reason that he needs someone to work) anyway, I digress (three guesses who Jayne is Based on).

For: REH

**Shoreleave**

* * *

><p>At precisely 0730 the following morning a message came to every PADD of the starship Enterprise.<p>

* * *

><p>To: The Crew of the USS Enterprise, NCC -1701<p>

From: Starfleet Temporal Division twenty-one, Captain Jayne Moore and Commander Grace Ryan

Subject: please read prior to 0800

* * *

><p>Attention, crew of the enterprise as you may or may not be aware, yesterday you travelled through a 'Da Vinci Anomaly' and are now in a high orbit of earth, however 'now' is the early twenty first century. You are permitted shoreleave there are however several rules that you must follow while planeside. They are as follows:<p>

1) All beaming must be to the designated areas unless there is an emergency.

2) All personnel must submit to a complete physical prior to beaming.

3) Anny injury or illness must be reported to your CMO , Captain Jayne Moore or Commander Grace Ryan

4) No one is allowed outside of the Tumby Bay District.

5) All personnel must wear a perception filter and civilian clothing at all times when in public regardless of species.

6) Keep any contact with the locals to a polite minimum.

7) All personnel will be issued with a communicator, a phaser, a PADD and a perception filter these must be kept on your person at all times.

8) Do not beam down with anything that has not yet been invented.

9) Support the local economy you will also be issued with funds, for goodness sake use them, Earth economy is currently very bad, support it, it will not actually cost anything to you or us. Help them out, they are getting annoying (following this rule is optional but appreciated)

10) Do not do anything stupid/unbecoming of an officer to get the attention of the locals.

11) Do not beam down in Red.

12) When asked what you do for a living, give them a job that exists in this century.

13) Under no circumstances are you to say that you are a member of Starfleet or that you are from/ Work in outer space.

14) Do not attempt to drive cars or pilot aircraft (quite apart from anything else, the locals do not like having their cars/planes stolen).

15) Bringing shuttlecraft or starships into a low enough orbit to be detected is prohibited.

16) Do not speak in non Earth languages.

17) Always wear Sunscreen, it will be provided in your kit. The ozone layer has not been repaired yet.

18) No getting involved in big historical events.

There will be a brief at 0800 regarding this message all personnel are to attend if possible.

By order

Captain Jayne Moore, Starfleet Temporal Division Twenty-One

* * *

><p>At precisely 0800 the crew were assembled in recreation room 1 on a comm. link with the planet below. At the other end of the line was Captain Jayne Moore, a woman of average height and heavy build, looking, to the entire crew, very determined and very much like she could take on a Klingon with her bare hands with relative ease. In contrast, her kind brown eyes and genuine smile witch looked like it was permanently affixed gave her a kind face. Next to her was another young woman, Commander Grace Ryan, not quite reaching her captains shoulder had a lean build, soft green eyes and a genuine smile, which, like her captains looked as though it was always there. It was Jayne who spoke first.<p>

"This morning we sent you a list of rules for shoreleave, those of you who have not read them, must do so before beaming down. Their purpose is to minimise cultural contamination, this is a pre warp civilization, and so, the prime directive applies. I'm not going to go through each of the rules individually; you are all adults and are more than capable of reading them yourselves. When you beam down you will be issued a kit, this will contain, a PADD, a phaser, a perception filter and sunscreen, these are to be concealed when not in use and civvies are to be worn at all times. As a general rule, address each other by their first name or a nickname, including Grace and I, and definitely no Captain, Commander and so on. Also this is a country town in Australia. No body and I mean no body addresses anyone by rank or surname. Ever."

Grace, seemed to sense , her captain's upcoming rant and took over, holding a thin silver chain with a pendant in the shape of a small cross, with five, tiny gemstones embedded in the metal, one green, one white, one black, one red and one yellow.

"This is a very low level perception filter, they allow you to blend in more easily, and no one will notice any physical differences you have to the human race as they know it. This one is mine; yours will probably be in the form of a watch or a simple piece of jewellery. You will also be offered a more discreet tricioder." At this point she looked at Jayne, who added.

"The first group can begin to beam down in one hour. We will see you all soon."

* * *

><p>They had all been on the planet for an hour, after twenty minutes of issuing kits the crew had disbursed across the town, some looking in shops, some simply sitting on the pristine beach looking at the clear water. Others had simply picked a direction and walked. Bones had gone to scope out the Pharmacy. After Grace had commented that Bones would like the two pharmacists, Kathryn, and her father Roy, calming that they were 'good value'. Had it been two years prior Spock would have raised his customary eyebrow and made some statement along the lines of. 'in what way can two humans be of more value than any other?' however after two years aboard a ship with four hundred and twenty-nine of said humans and eighteen months of being bonded with one of them, he had picked up on many of the nuances of the English language, and when confronted with a phrase such as this one he had not heard before, he simply filed it in his memory and added it to his list of 'things to ask Jim in private'. Chekhov and Sulu had gone exploring, the Russian practically dragging the other man behind him, While Uhura had made a beeline for the beach with Christine. Scotty had gone to 'wonder' however, they all knew that before long he would end up in the bakery with a sandwich or at one of the mechanics workshops working on some semblance of an engine. Anne and Lidja had gone to explore their old hometown. This left Jayne, Grace Jim and Spock who decided to go to a local Café.<p>

* * *

><p>The four of them sat at a table on the wooden deck of a small café in the sun overlooking the ocean waiting for their drinks. Seemingly out of nowhere Jayne snapped her fingers loudly. "Ah, sunscreen," taking a tube of Hamilton Optimal from her bag and tossed it to Kirk.<p>

"Put this on, both of you, the Ozone layer hasn't been repaired yet."

Jim in an incredibly childlike manner squeezed t sufficient amount of the substance onto one of his hands, rubbed them together gently, closed his eyes, held his breath, brought his hands to his face and rubbed. Jayne and Grace shared a knowing look as he applied it to his bare forearms and then to Spock's face carefully covering his sensitive ears. Realizing that they were witnessing an incredibly intimate moment, Grace placed a soft kiss on Jayne's cheek which she returned. Shortly after this a small blonde woman with green eyes came out with their drinks.

"One earl grey, Jayne, one cappa, Grace, one hot chocolate and a chai."

"Thanks Sal, this is Jim and Spock, twenty third century. This is Sally, twenty first, perception filters don't work on her, should have seen her face when she first saw a Klingon."

"She just about fainted" Grace added.

"Oi Klingon's are scary the first time, all ridges and-" Deciding to quit while she was ahead she cut herself off and turned to Spock, "so Vulcan hey?"

"My father is Vulcan, my mother was human." Sally's eyes widened.

Jayne sniggered. "And the penny drops."

Grace punched her in the arm lightly.

"Jim Kirk? You look different to-"

Jayne cut her off. "I'll explain later."

I had better get back to work; I'll see you guys later."

With that she slid through the door and out of sight.

* * *

><p>The Pharmacy was long, Lenard walked through the glass doors. After about three minutes he was approached by a woman with a petite frame and short blonde hair.<p>

"What can I do for ya?"

"Oh, nuthin' really, I was just killing time. McCoy, Dr Lenard H." He offered his hand, which she took.

"Evelyn Spencer, let me know if you need anything." With that she turned and made her way back to the Dispensary where she conversed with a younger woman who had about a foot of height on her and short brown hair. The other woman, he correctly assumed was Kathryn Moore, one of the pharmacists Grace had told them about, she was evidently some distant cousin of Jayne's, he noted the family resemblance in her stature and the shape of their faces. Kathryn approached him.

"Bones?" he turned to face her looking slightly confused. Seeing this she clarified. "Kathryn Moore, we've met before, sort of. There's some stuff out the back that I think you'd like to see." At the-still-slightly-perplexed look on his face she glanced around the shop to make sure it was more or less empty and said. "Perception filters have never worked on me. Jayne thinks it's genetic because they don't work on her or dad either.' At the look of understanding that crossed his features she led him through the dispensary and past a small office where an older man was bent over some computer part with the apparent desire to either fix it or take it apart, the tip of his tongue poking out the right side of his mouth in concentration. "Dad, I'm taking Bones out the back to show him Pa's old bits and pieces, can you handle the scripts for a bit?"

"Oh, hey Bones, sure, there's none out there, are there?"

"Nope, thanks Dad" they walked through, a tea room, a storeroom and what looked like the personal store of Roy and Kathryn, as it contained a white Catamaran and clear tubs of things that were no longer used but kept for their sentimental value. They walked around the boat and through another door into a room witch displayed a wide variety of things from a ceremonial broadsword to prescription ledgers and assorted medical instruments.

* * *

><p>Kirk, Spock, Jayne and Grace had spent the better part of an hour at the café when Jim had decided to voice a question that had been niggling at him (and Spock, though the Vulcan would never admit it) for some time.<p>

"Why do your perception filters mach?" it was Grace who responded, somewhat apprehensively.

"They were a wedding gift from our parents."

"They wanted to give us our wedding bands, but my grandparents beat them to it."

"How long you been married?' It was Jayne who answered.

"Technically negative several centuries, but going on six years now. How about you?"

"Just gone eighteen months, how did you-?" said a rather confused looking Jim.

Jayne then launched into an explanation. "Well, firstly, I know my history, especially when it comes to married Captains and first officers; I have always had a somewhat vested interest in the subject. Secondly the way you behave toward each other, practically shouts 'married' and…" she broke off, seeing the tandem raised eyebrow from both Jim and Spock she backtracked and explained. "you finish each other's sentences, you seem to have entire conversations in complete silence witch was my biggest hint to the 'already bonded' aspect, there is also the fact that when you stand or sit next to one another you are always turned towards each other slightly so that you are looking at one another in the edge of your vision and then there's the wedding bands, one on Jims hand, the other around Spock's neck, hidden by a perception filter, so I'm guessing, not public knowledge outside Starfleet yet." The rather confused look was back, Grace cut in.

"Her nickname was 'Holmes' at the academy, I of course was always called Watson by association. At first it was annoying, but it grew on us relatively quickly, and because of it we wound up spending a lot of time on the Holodeck with Commander Data running old programs of his from his time on Enterprises 'D' and 'E'-" Jayne nudged her.

"spoilers love."

"Oh. Right, sorry… River"

"Least, I didn't call you 'Sweetie', now, when I start doing that, call Command, or better yet call Deanna." The two Women, seeming to have forgotten that they were not alone, started when Jim cleared his throat.

"right, sorry. We have some things that need to be taken care of, will you be alright for a few hours."

They nodded.

"Will you and the senior Staff join us for dinner tonight, Say Sven, local time?"

"Sounds like a plan, we'll see you then."

* * *

><p>An hour later Jayne and Grace sent two messages, one to the senior staff of The Enterprise and the other to the other locals.<p>

* * *

><p>To: Captain Kirk, James. T; Commander Spock; Doctor McCoy, Leonard. H: Lt. Commander Scott. Montgomery. J; Lieutenant Uhura, Nyota. N; Lieutenant Sulu, Hikaru. G Ensign Chekov, Pavel. A (Of USS Enterprise NCC-1701)<p>

From: Starfleet Temporal Division twenty-one, Captain Jayne Moore and Commander Grace Ryan

Subject: Dinner

* * *

><p>We would like to Invite you (as the senior staff) to dinner tonight if you're not busy, please let us know so we can book we would like you to meet our 'allies' (i.e: people who know when we're from) at 19:00 local time. If you can make it, meet us at the beam down point.<p>

* * *

><p>To: Ensign Starr, Anne. R; Ensign Gurdjieff , Lidja;(Of USS Enterprise NCC-1701); Nightingale, Sally; Spencer, Evelyn; Moore, Kathryn; Moore, Roy; Moore, Rosalie; Moore, Thomas<p>

From: Starfleet Temporal Division twenty-one, Captain Jayne Moore and Commander Grace Ryan

Subject: Dinner

* * *

><p>Do you guys want to do a 'Meet and Greet' with the Senior Staff, tonight, Red Roof, 7?<p>

* * *

><p><span>AN: as Always, let me know if bits don't make sense and I will fix them. Also, the last message is not supposed to make sense until the next chapter (unless you're a local in which case you are one step ahead of everyone else). Next chapter hopefully will be up by next Saturday. *crosses fingers, toes, arms, legs, ect.*


	3. The Red Roof

Title: A Brilliant And Beautiful Mystery: The Red Roof AKA: The Mega Mash-Up Murder Mystery

Author: LaurAmour  
><span>Notes:<span> So, long time, no post. I've fixed some stuff (mainly grammar and spelling) in the first chapters. My tribble has dicided, in its infinite wisdom that this story will not only be a crossover, but a nice big mash up It's now Star Trek: Reboot (TOS), Star Trek: Next Gen Torchwood, Doctor Who, Criminal Minds, Sherlock and soon to be Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise also there wasn't originally going to be a murder but there was one where I live last week and my tribble got a wee bit (read extremely) overexcited and the rest of this story was the result. You don't really need to know anything about the other shows just yet except that UnSub=Unidentified Subject.

For: REH

**The Red Roof**

* * *

><p>At quarter to seven that evening the senior staff were gathered at the beam down point along with Ringo and Lidja. Also present were, Sally Nightingale (From the little beachfront café), Evelyn Spencer, Roy and Kathryn Moore, (from the pharmacy). The Transporter station was manned by a young woman of about seventeen, with mid length sandy brown hair in a gentle wave. She was relatively tall with a similar facial structure to Jayne, although she had much more delicate features, she had a solid and lightly muscled frame and hazel eyes. Leaning against a corner, separate from the rest of the group was a boy of about fifteen, he was tall and lithe with a small, round face and was buried in a book, an activity that a gunshot apparently would not have disturbed.<p>

At fourteen minutes to seven Jayne entered the room.

"Grace is just tying up some lose ends with a ship in orbit, she'll be with us shortly. I'll make the introductions." As if realizing for the first time that the boy had his nose buried in the book, she walked up to him and spoke.

"Tom… Tom… Tommy… Thomas!"

He closed his book and looked up a glare in his chestnut eyes. She proceeded to introduce each of the people present indicating each of them as she did so, beginning with the boy

"This is Tom Moore…" She indicated the young woman at the transporter controls, "His sisters Rosalie…" she indicated Kathryn, "and Kathryn…" now indicating Roy, "and their father Roy." She turned to Evelyn, "This is Evelyn Spencer…" and to Sal, "and Sally Nightingale. They keep an eye on things when we're not around and are just generally awesome." At this Tom and Rosalie looked slightly smug (Tom more so than the youngest of his sisters) while their eldest sister had the decency to look guilty for the slight smirk she had been momentarily waring, sally and Roy had briefly chuckled lightly to themselves and Evelyn's usually pale skin hat turned a remarkable shade of red at the ears and cheeks.

Jim, now feeling as if he should introduce himself and his crew, unsure of who had met whom in the last day or so, stepped farward slightky.

"I'm Jim, Jim Kirk, my first officer Spock, This is Leonard McCoy, our Doctor. Scotty, our Chief Engineer. Uhura, our Head of communications. Hikaru Sulu, our helmsman, Pavel Checkhov, our navigator and resident wiz kid. And our resident Tumby-ite's Ringo and Lidja."

A scene that Jim, as captain of the federation flagship and son of, who is considered one of the federations greatest heroes, was quite unaccustomed to seeing. A majority of the inhabitants of the room, including, his two female Ensigns, were trying gallantly not to laugh, the rooms two youngest inhabitants however, were failing miserably. Jim, Spock, Bones, Sulu, Chechov Scotty and Uhura were feeling as though they had missed something, until Tom managed to get out "Tumby-ite's, haven't heard that one in a while." Between fits of almost hysterical laughter that filled the room. It was at this point that Grace walked through the door. Several minutes later, their party now complete and composed. The group walked as a group the short distance to a big, old building with a crimson, tin roof. The interior of which was tastefully decorated with reds and warm browns.

They sat at a big round table in the back corner of the building. About three and a half minutes of stimulating and immensely enjoyable conversation into their wait. She walked through the door, Stacey Robbins. Tall, slightly muscled with square features and hard, blue eyes. She was followed by a short, red faced woman, the pair of them were cackling. Upon seeing her, the locals let out a collective groan. Grace having seen the look of confusion scattered around the table clarified.

"The tall one is Stacey Robbins she is an incredibly tiresome human being. The shorter one is her step sister, Quin, she's nice enough, if you can get her away from Stacey long enough, but that's a rarity"

"Drat, they've seen us, they're headed this way." Grace muttered slipping her hand from Grace's

"Hi, Guys!" came the very loud, very shrill monotone of Stacey Robbins, She put an arm around Jayne and Grace, missing their grimace as she did so she continued in her grating voice: "aren't you going to introduce your friends?"

Jayne put on a (rather expertly faked) cheerful smile. "Of course, how rude of me," she Indicated Jim. "This is Jim," Spock, "Ben," Bomes, "Leonard, Scotty" Uhura, "Kerri. Pavel, Hikaru Lidja and Anne. They are the command team of the Pharmacy in Roxby Downs, they're here to discuss strategies to do with the Miners in town." At this the woman drew herself up to her full height and left with a set of mumbled pleasantries and they disappeared into the thin crowd.

It was Grace who spoke first. "You were saving that one for the crew of the D weren't you?"

"NX actually."

"Ben? Kerri?" it was Uhura, wearing a slightly puzzled expression.

"Benjamin Spock. And Kerri was ain the academy with us, she's head of division twenty, sorry for blindsiding you like that, she'd have had a field day with your names and she'd never have left we've had some trouble with her, she doesn't like the fact that we live in one room and we are both female." Eight sets of eyes popped and one set of slanted eyebrows disappeared in surprise,

"She's a homophobe?" Came the heavily accented voice of Pavel Chekhov, his silent: 'I vonder if she vould let me study her?' was audible in his tone of wonderment and surprise with a small side of disgust, Ringo snickered slightly at her friend.

Uhura, changing the subject back to the fiction that Jayne had just spun. "Roxby?"

It was Evelyn who answered this time. "late last year an iron ore mine was set up a few kilometres from here, Roxby Downs was developed to service a major mining operation."

Jayne completed the thought with; "and we have discovered that there are two subjects that will get her to leave."

"Pharmacy operations and the mines." Grace supplied.

The next ninety minutes were spent moving from topic to topic while eating their various meals. And ordering desert, surprisingly everyone (including Spock) had decided on Chocolate pudding, with different combinations of ice cream, cream and custard. By the time they arrived Tom had again produced his book (which he seemed to be reading at a near alarming rate), Rosalie had one elbow rested on the table, her chin in her hand, following the conversation from person to person the topic of which had now turned to Chris and his recovery from the Nerada incident, Bones, who seemed to be missing the man got a loving look in his eye (a look that everyone else pretended not to notice) and he had gone on a tangent about the man that no one was more than half listening to. Jim had absentmindedly begun to stroke Spock's neck. While Sulu had casually draped an arm around Chekov's shoulders, Lidja had rested her head on Anne's shoulder, the pair of them were quietly chatting with Grace who was nestled into Jayne's side, their fingers interlaced. Evelyn and Jayne were engaged in idle conversation. It was around nine when Jayne's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Jack Harkness. She stood and answered the call stepping through the sliding doors that lead outside.

"Hi Jack, what's up?"

"We just detected another ship in orbit, looks like one of yours but can't tell which one, there has been no rift activity and there's no sign of any other anomaly. All I'm getting from the ship is a registry number."

What is it?"

"NCC-1701-D"

Excellent, that's the Enterprise D, on your computer system, there's an encrypted file called 'NCC-1701-D' Open it, the password is 'A L P H A P I 1509' all caps, space between the 'I' and the '1' after that it will ask for an authorisation code, use yours, it will have information regarding their communications frequencies, contact them, introduce yourself, explain who you are and where and when they are you know the drill. I'll contact them when we get back to base."

"Will do. Bye"

"Catch Ya."

She hung up the phone, and went back to the table and, noting that they had all finished their desert, she didn't bother sitting down.

"We need to go back, that was Jack there's another ship in orbit, it's the Enterprise D. It didn't get here through the wormhole or the rift. It seems to have appeared out of nowhere, so I'm thinking Q."

They all stood and left. Almost as soon as they got into the almost deserted street a conversation started to bounce around and by the time they got back to the base a plan had been formed. They made their way into a very large conference room with a round table that could sit at least fifty. Jayne took a seat at one end of the room; Grace sat to her right and Jim to her left. They all swiftly followed and Jayne began the briefing.

"There is a ship in orbit, now we know it is Starfleet and it originated sometime in the twenty forth century, we don't know precisely when, and we don't know precisely how they got here. We do know that it is the Enterprise D, under the Command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Commander William T Riker Now, I'm hoping they have met us before but they may not have, the initial Recon is being done as we speak by Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood, who hasn't met them before, but hopefully they know him. We need to find out how they got here. It wasn't by the Da Vinci anomaly or the rift, it may be that Q, an omnipotent being who enjoys making mischief has brought them here for some sort of game. We hope that is all that is all it is, but we can't be too careful. Grace and I will beam aboard the D and see what's going on and if they have damage to any of their systems, see what they know, Evelyn, you and Kathryn beam over to Torchwood, see if you can modify their systems so they can read temporal and dimensional markers, the algorithms should be in their computer system, may as well decrypt everything, my orders were to 'use my discretion' I can exaggerate the need for them in my monthly report. Roy, go over the readings from the main sensor array, Kathryn, you go over the astrometric readings. Rosalie, you man the transporter, we may have some traffic soon, Tom, you go over the weapons and planetary defences, see if we can prevent the ships from being seen, the D will have to be in too higher orbit otherwise, only let Torchwood and us see them, even shield UNIT, they may just take the sudden appearance of a huge starship in the sky as hostile and the last thing we need is for them to start shooting, ditto with NASSA."

They sprung into action at a nod from Jayne, leaving only Jayne, Grace and the crew of the Enterprise in the conference room. Jayne spoke again.

"Like I said before this is a Starfleet crew from your future, they will be a little star struck, you are heroes to them, not only for the things you have already done, but for things you will do." She looked at her watch. "we better get going, we have a meeting on the D, you should brief your crew, they need to be told something, you know your crew so what you tell them I will leave up to you but they should know something."

They followed the two women to the transporter room and beamed up to their ship, the other two followed soon after to the transporter room of the D.

* * *

><p>Upon materialising they learned two things, first, it was pre Voyagers time (curtsey of the Uniform that O'Brien was wearing) second, they had met multiple times (judging by the welcoming party, senior staff, Wesley and Q) and third, their suspicions of Q's involvement were in fact correct (due to his presence, command uniform, four solid pips).<p>

"Too many pips Q, lose at least two of them." Almost immediately, the aforementioned omnipotent being was wearing two solid pips and science blues.

"One of these days you are going to have to teach me how to do that."

"No can do Jean-Luc, family secret."

There were brief Warm greetings and they relocated o the conference room adjacent to the bridge. Once there and seated in their usual spots, head seat abandoned so that the two captains could share the floor. The first to speak was Jayne.

"Spit it out Q."

"Surely even your limited- " he tapered off and started his scentence again. "Surely you are aware of the double murder that took place not far from you, not three days ago?"

"Double murder?... you mean the murder-suicide? They caught the murderer, he was the second victim Q, why are you really here?"

No, the murderer was clever, they made it appear like a murder-suicide, they do with all their kills and the death of his next victims is going to change the course of history, that can't happen, the continuum has made it clear that this person needs to keep killing for the term of their natural life, dozens of victims, endorsed by the continuum, there are only a few of you capable of noticing the pattern. If you don't catch this killer, nobody will."

"The Continuum, they know who the UnSub is?"

"Yes"

"And you?"

"No, I can see the things they do, the effects they have on history, but not who they are, I think the continuum know that if I do I will stop them, despite the consequences, I've done it before. That's why I brought this ship here, they see it as my favourite play thing, they tend not to watch, plausible deniability and all that. I am here to ask for your help, please help me"

"Three words I can never refuse, we are going to need most of the team, bring the NX:01 and Voyager here, one at a time please, preferably with the NX sometime before the Xindi and with Voyager, anytime , as long as they have met us already. I'll organise my ground teams we start in twenty four hours, we will meet at 1100 tomorrow morning, you can have the other ships here about 0900 and 1000 tomorrow?"

"Of course" he said with a nod.

We have some things to arrange down on the planet. I want all of you, O'Brien and Eliza Jamison at the briefing tomorrow. If you will excuse us we have an entire division to mobilise in just over twelve hours." There was a nod from Picard and they left the room.

They spoke to each other in hushed tones all the way to the transporter room.

"Do you trust him?"

"Yea, Grace I do, He's afraid, he does a good job of hiding it but he's terrified, obviously the continuum has threatened something big this time."

When they reached the transporter room, O'Brien was still at the controls.

"Something big this time?

"How's a serial killer being protected by the Q Continuum sound O'Brien?"

"Sounds like a headache and a half. Briefing tomorrow?"

"My sentiments exactly, we have a meeting with the whole division at 1100 tomorrow, we'll give you the specifics then. Oh, and Miles, get some sleep between now and then, we may not get much of a chance to once we start."

"Understood, and don't be a Hypocrite... Captain."

"Message received and understood Chief. Energise"

* * *

><p>It had been a quiet week for the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit and having finished their stacks of back paperwork they were becoming more than a little restless, so when their media liaison's phone rang David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid, bolted to her door. Noticing this, she put the phone on speaker.<p>

"JJ, its Jayne you working a case?"

"Nope, just paperwork for the last week, you need us?"

"Yep, but it's a long and complicated story, and quite frankly I'd rather not repeat it ten times, there's a briefing in just over twelve hours, can you get here by then?"

"Yea, we'll leave in forty."

"Thanks JJ."

They sprang into action and twenty minutes later they took off.

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Harkness, Evelyn Spencer, Kathryn Moore and the rest of Torchwood were eating pizza in Cardiff when Evelyn's phone rang; she excused herself to answer it. When she returned two minutes later, she spoke.<p>

"That was Grace we're assembling the division, they're beaming us back in ten." They got up and returned to The Hub and ten minutes later they were beamed back by Rosalie.

* * *

><p>Amy Pond, Rory Williams, The Maser, The Doctor and River Song were one of their rare 'family outings' watching the premiere of one of Charlie Chaplin's films when a message came through on the psychic paper: Doctor, we need you, come quick, please help us SFTD21. He leaned over to the master, who was right next to him and whispered in his ear: "We have to go, tell the others." It was passed down to Amy, who was sitting at the other end, she nodded and they made their way back to the TARDIS. Five rows back, they saw themselves leave and wished themselves luck.<p>

* * *

><p>Rosalie had been given the task of summoning the Holmes brothers and their team, deciding that she had no intention of arguing with either of the aforementioned individuals, she looked for their bio signs, Sherlock and John were the first place she looked; 221B Baker street. They appeared to be snuggled on their couch and after an analysis of the fabric surrounding them, it appeared that they were in fact clothed, Mycroft was in the second place she looked for him, the club, Lystrade was with him, and yes, they too were clothed. Molly was at her favourite spot, the Library, romance section. Mrs Hudson was several metres away with the westerns. She sent them all a text: We need you, beaming you over now. RM. Several seconds later, the six of them materialised on the transporter pad, all holding their phones and warring various facial expressions that ranged from mildly annoyed (Lystrade and John), to confused (Molly) and amused (Sherlock and Mycroft). Rosalie smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N: Sorry it's been so long but my Tribble wouldn't bite, I didn't intend for this to be a crossover (much less a mash up. Any way next chapter: Voyager and NX:01 join the party, they get briefed and chase our mysterious UnSub across the countryside, we get some downtime and the doctor meets Spencer Reid, Spock, Sherlock and Data. If you want me to do a purely star Trek version or you want me to get rid of a fandom or three let me know and I will.<p> 


End file.
